One Night In
by Carcrasher88
Summary: Spongebob finally invites Sandy to spend the night with him, and they enjoy each other's company. Then, Spongebob gets to thinking about the future, and where his relationship will take him. Read and review. SBXSC
1. Invitation on the Beach

Futures

-On a sand dune, on the beach of Goo Lagoon.-

"Ahh...what a beautiful evening." says Spongebob.

He's sitting there, all alone.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps.

"Who's there?"

"Just me, buddy." says Patrick.

"Oh, hey Patrick. Have you seen Sandy around anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen her around today."

"I'll call her." He pulls out a cell phone.

[Dial Tone]

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sandy. Where are you?"

"I was just going towards your house, why?"

"I'm on the beach, would you like to come?"

"Of course, I'll be there soon."

"Ok, see ya soon."

He hangs up.

"Well, how have things been going for the two of you? You know, since the two of you got back together."

"Pretty good, Pat."

"So, you gonna finally invite her to stay the night with you?"

"Yes, tonight is the night I'll finally ask her. I've been a little nervous about that, though."

"It's ok, buddy. Just remember, she knows you really well, she'll probably say yes. Anyway, I've gotta go, Sponge. See ya later."

"Ok, see ya."

Patrick leaves, then Spongebob sees a squirrel coming towards him, but it's not Sandy.

"Hey, Spongebob." says Seth.

"Oh, hey Seth. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Where's Sandy?"

"She's coming, I called her a little while ago."

"You gonna ask her to stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah. Did Patrick tell you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well, I've gotta go, I'm going with Uncle John to buy a new boat. See you later."

"Ok, bye."

He's all alone again.

Then, he hears more footsteps.

"Hey, Spongebob, why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Oh, hey, Mr. Krabs. What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"Well, if you must know, I'm waiting for Sandy."

"Oh, waiting on the beach for your girlfriend? Well, why didn't you tell me, boy?"

"I just told you."

"Arrgh..."

"Sorry, sir."

"It's ok, me boy."

"Oh."

Mr. Krabs sees Sandy coming.

"Oh, here she comes. I'll just leave the two of you alone."

"Hey, Spongebob."

"Oh, hey Sandy."

"So, why are we here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Uhhh....what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay over with me tonight."

"...oh...I thought you were going to ask me....to...you know."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She starts to turn red in the face.

"...ok."

She hesitates to answer after that embarrassing moment.

"...um...sure, Spongebob. I'd love to."

"Ok, that's good."

"Spongebob, what do you think the future holds in store for us?"

"Good question, Sandy. Well, I think I know what in store for us tonight."

"..what?"

"Oh, lots! Movies, popcorn, games. Who knows what could happen."

"..oh." Her face glows red again.

"Sandy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. What did you think was wrong?"

"I'm not really sure, you tell me."

"C'mon, lets get your house."

"Why? The sun's about to set."

"Oh, boy. Here we go again." she thinks to herself as he leans forward.

He continues to lean towards her....and then....

"SPONGEBOB!!!"

"Great, HE'S here." Sandy thinks to herself as Patrick's cousin, Rick, runs towards them.

"What is it, Rick?"

"I've got my first underwater legal case!!!"

"Great, now you get to see underwater law in action!"

"I know! I can't wait! I have to go get ready, the case is tomorrow."

He leaves.

"Well, that ruined a lovely sunset."

"You got that right, Sandy. But you have to be proud of Rick, for getting his first underwater legal case."

"True, should we continue this back at your place?" Sandy asks, with a look in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! It's movie time!!!"

They leave the beach, and go to Spongebob's house.

End Chapter 1


	2. The Big Night In

One Night In Chapter 2

7:30 pm, Spongebob's house, in the living room. Sandy waits on the couch while Spongebob is in the kitchen, making popcorn, and cookies.

"What's taking so long? The movie starts in 5 minutes."

"The cookies are done, just finishing up with the popcorn."

"How long does it take to put a bag of popcorn in the microwave?"

"I'm not microwaving popcorn, I'm making it the old-fashioned way."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess that's ruined."

"Sorry." She looks down in disappointment, hoping that she didn't ruin the evening, and even their relationship over popcorn.

"It's ok, I'll be out in a minute."

He finishes, and comes out with the food.

"Hey, Spongebob?"

"Yes?"

"Like I asked earlier, what do you think the future holds in store for the two of us?"

"Hmmm....I don't know, but I think I have an idea of what it could be. How about we get started with the movie?"

"Oh, yeah! What's on tonight?"

"One of my favorites, Fish Face!"

"What's that?"

"It's about a fish who doesn't fit in in high school, and has a hard time making friends, until one day, one of the most popular girls in school realizes that she really likes him, but her friends don't like it. They try to make it work, with the only support coming from their parents."

"Wow, sounds good."

"Yeah, I know!"

They watch the movie.

[movie]

"No, Jane, we're not letting you go out with that loser."

"He's not a loser, Carrie! He's pretty cool, once you get to know him."

"Yeah, right. That guy couldn't throw a football without breaking his arm."

"Oh, shut up, Vince. Just because you're on the Football team, doesn't mean you can say things like that!"

"Oh, yeah? Who's gonna stop me?"

"I am, that's who!"

"Rod! I knew you'd come!"

"Why wouldn't I, Jane?"

"Ok, enough talk. I'm gonna throw you away like the trash you are!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Bill? You're siding with that geek?"

"He's not a geek, he's cooler than you are, you jerk!"

"Thanks, Bill! I owe you one!"

"Don't mention it Rod."

Bill walks up to Vince.

"You know, you're all talk, Vince. You may be on the team, but I'm tougher than you are."

"Oh, just quit it. You sound like an idiot."

Bill punches Vince square in the jaw.

"What the heck, Bill?"

"Just proving my point!"

"That was a cheap shot!"

"Ok, hit me!"

Vince throws a punch, but Bill catches his fist.

"See, what'd I tell you, you little slug!"

He throws Vince into the dumpster, like Vince was going to do to Rod.

"How do ya like that, ya piece of trash!"

"C'mon, guys. Let's get out of here."

"Thanks, Bill!"

"Like I said before, don't mention it, buddy!"

[end scene]

"Wow, that was a great movie, Spongebob!"

"Ok, I'll go grab my video games, I think you'll like some of them."

He goes to his room and grabs his V-Gamer.

They play for about 3 hours, and then decide it's time to get to sleep, because Spongebob has to go to work the next day.

"Well, It's time to get some shut-eye."

"Where do I sleep? Floor, couch?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but here goes....you can sleep with me if you want." he hesitates when he speaks.

"Ok, last one there cooks in the morning!" she yells.

They run up to his room, he beats her there, but barely.

"Well, good night!"

"Good night, Spongebob."

Spongebob grabs her shoulder, turns over on his side, and finishes what he was about to do at the beach. He leans forward, and, POW!!! Right on the lips!

The moment seems to last forever.

They pull away.

"Wow, that was incredible, Spongebob! I'm glad I'm staying here tonight."

"You can say that again."

They both fall asleep, and Spongebob has a great dream about him and Sandy, and decides that he's going to live out this dream, but how?

End Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: So, they really seemed to enjoy the time they spent together, but what's next?**

**What was Spongebob's dream like, how is he going to make it reality? Will his plan come to fruition? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review if you want, I'm always open for suggestions to add to my stories, as long as they're not TOO radical or extreme.**


	3. Here's Patrick!

One Night In Chapter 3

The next morning...

Spongebob wakes up, yawns, and looks to his right...

"Sandy?" he says "Sandy, where are you?"

"I'm down in the kitchen, come on down here!"

"Coming!" he says. "Morning, Gary!" He rubs Gary on the eye.

"Meow" (Good morning, how was your night?)

"Oh, it was great! I'll tell you later. Let's go get breakfast."

They head downstairs.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead!"

"Whoa! How long have you been making breakfast?"

"Oh, since about 5:30." She points to the clock, which says 6:35.

"Well, it looks incredible! Let's eat!"

They sit down at the table. Spongebob turns on his new TV he bought for the kitchen. Gary slithers up onto the counter to watch, while Spongebob and Sandy talk about the news.

Sandy pours herself a hot cup of coffee.

"Wow, I never thought store brand coffee would taste this good!"

"You buy name brand?"

"Usually, I don't usually have to worry much about money, with my job, and all."

"Yeah, that makes sense. So, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know...but how about I start things off..." She leans forward, and just when their lips are about to touch...

"Spongebob, Spongebob!!!!" Patrick busts into the kitchen, yelling in a panic.

"Oh, brother." says Sandy.

"What is it, Patrick?"

"I need to use the bathroom really bad, where is it?"

"Upstairs, near my bedroom, you know that."

"Oh, yeah. I must have forgot. Thanks." He goes upstairs.

"Well, he ruined that perfect moment."says Sandy.

"Yeah, He does that a lot."

"Well, if we try that again, we'll probably be interrupted again."

"Yeah. I know, let's see what Seth is doing!"

"Good idea, I've been meaning to pay my cousin a visit sometime today."

"Well, let's go!"

They leave, accidentally locking Patrick in the house.

Patrick exits the bathroom.

"Thanks for letting me use the bathroom again, Spongebob." There's no answer. "Spongebob? Sandy? Anybody?"

"Meow?" (Patrick?) says Gary, as he slithers up to him.

"Oh, hey Gary! Where it everybody?"

"Meow." (They left to go to Seth's house. Why are you still here?"

"I was using the bathroom."

"Meow." (Well, there's no way out of here, Spongebob locked all of the doors.)

"Oh, man! Not again! I'm just gonna sit on the couch and watch TV, then."

"Meow." (I'll join you. I have nothing better to do, anyway.)

End Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Yes, finally! I got around to another chapter of this story. I know it's short, but I've been focused on other stories lately! Well, How's that for typical Patrick? Busting into the scene when something good is about to happen. Then he gets himself locked in the house! Talk about an LOL moment, right? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
